


污水厂房顶脑洞02

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [57]
Category: JXB48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 动物化世界，双性。





	污水厂房顶脑洞02

继续猫猫狗狗脑洞。

饼48们怎么来的呢？不要问，问就是送子鹤。  
糕48呢，大概真的就是......  
陈斌：你们都是我从垃圾堆里捡来的。  
陈斌，花心，一开始想把明轩。豹猫够带劲啊，而且明轩性格玩起来多刺激。奈何明轩压根儿不理他，打起来陈斌也占不到便宜，虽然不至于像是被杨戬一套猫猫拳打到骨裂进医院吧......  
于是就跟庄森勾搭上了。庄医生，小白猫，骚得一批。  
但是事情忽然发生转变，大概就是饼家突然多了两只小猫咪。  
姜黄狸花威廉，灰狸花明俊。  
哇一时间大家都在照顾弟弟们，明轩天天操心，因为狸花很活泼嘛，不是威廉越狱，就是明俊钻到沙发底下。明轩，豹猫，大哥，从来没有像最近一样，毫无尊严的把自己挤成一沱猫，好把两个弟弟从夹缝里咬出来。  
陈斌心想自己可以去看看，说不定能吃明轩一口呢，或者跟庄森玩玩，庄森连续值班好几天，陈斌都憋死了。  
结果去了之后，发现饼都是猫咪形态，礼貌一点，陈斌也变成狗，但是谁都没时间陪他，明俊吃多了，哼哼唧唧的要哥哥们揉肚肚。  
陈斌趴那儿吧唧吧唧舔水。  
结果小奶猫威廉过来，啪叽扑到地上，陈斌拱了拱，他就翻过来。  
超可爱！  
粉粉嫩嫩的肉垫，红扑扑的小鼻头和小肚皮，还有可爱的小尾巴和小奶头。  
陈斌：毫无兴趣。  
把他拱翻回去，叼着后颈皮要丢回窝里。  
结果被庄森看到了。  
庄森：算了，以后我们也别做炮友了。  
陈斌：？？？  
庄森：我对带孩子的男人没兴趣。  
陈斌：WDNMD庄森你个闸总你睁开眼睛看看，这是你弟弟！  
庄森：掰。  
之后陈斌每次到饼家，威廉都会跟着，努力爬到陈斌身上，爬到陈斌头上，咬着陈斌的尾巴，咬着陈斌的耳朵，而且还学狗狗的行为。  
明轩：威廉，你是猫猫，不是狗狗。  
威廉：喵汪！  
好在终于长大了！  
然后接前一个脑洞，两个人结婚之后，威廉：我很小的时候就见过斌哥了呢！那时候斌哥还呲溜舔我肚肚！  
其实是威廉出去玩弄了一身草叶，陈斌把他送回去怕被明轩骂自己，就给他舔舔干净。  
结果糕48：大哥太变态了，幼猫控！是变态没错了！  
陈斌：？？？？  
可喜可贺呢！


End file.
